After the Storm
by mean.artichoke
Summary: This story takes place after the events of perfect ending of Detroit: Become human. Focused on the relationship of Connor and Hank and their growing bond. Read to find out how will they deal with the world, still filled with hostility towards androids, and how it will change their future and their relationship.


Chapter 1

Connor was looking out of the window, perfectly still. His mind was lost in the whirlwind of the recent events. Even though the demonstration seemed to be successful, androids still have a long way to go. He still wasn´t entirely sure he made the right decision, when he left Markus and Jericho. But he felt that staying with the Detroit Police Department was suiting him better. At least he can concentrate on putting an end to the crimes against android. And hell, there were many of those. Many people were still afraid of them, still seeing them as a threat, despite their effort to show them they want nothing but freedom and peace.

A loud noise pulled Connor out from his thoughts. Hank has entered a room, slamming the door behind him. „These fucking assholes." He mumbled quietly as he threw himself on a chair opposite Connor. The android looked at him, curiously. „What seems to be the problem this time, lieutenant?" He asked, teasing his partner. Hank frowned at him for a moment and then just shook his head. Connor was still pissing him off sometimes, but he definitely grew on him and he decided it wouldn´t kill him if he was nicer to him. „ Nothing." He said huskily. „ Let´s get out of here, what do you say?" Hank didn´t wait for his response, he was already putting on his coat. Connor quietly stood up and followed his partner. He knew this routine very well. He got into Hank´s car, and in a few minutes they were pulling off in front of the Jimmy´s bar. They walked inside, side by side, without any words. As the heavy wooden door opened, Connor was once again overwhelmed by the smell of liquor, fried food and cigarette smoke. The bar was fairly crowded, probably because of the game that was on tonight. They sat in their usual booth and Hank ordered a scotch. Connor was sitting stiffly, without any motion. Sometimes he wished he was able to drink, so he wouldn´t have to just sit there awkwardly. „ What are your thoughts on the Jefferson case, lieutenant?" He asked, trying to break the silence. Hank looked up to him and his face softened a little. „Connor, I asked you a million times, call me Hank." He said, taking a deep sip of his whisky. „I´m sorry, Hank." Android said calmly. „And I told you not to apologise for every little thing!" Hank said again, with a frown. This fucking thing. For someone who is supposed to be super smart, some things he has to be told over and over again. Connor widened his lips in a smile, similar to Hanks and Hank couldn´t help but smile back. They chatted about the case for a while and Hank drunk a few more glasses of whisky. Suddenly the voices from the next booth started to be too loud to ignore.

„This is fucking unbelievable. Look at it. It just sits here like nothing happened." Some older man with red chubby face said with spiteful voice, throwing hateful stares at Connor. „Maybe we should teach it a lesson. In our fucking bar! What a nerve." The other man responded with apparent disgust. Connor looked down at his hands motionlessly. He grew accustomed to these comments. „Nothing but a fucking machine. And they want to have rights, would you believe that? What is next? Should we give equal rights to a fucking toaster too?" A man said loudly, obviously entertained by his own joke. These comments lasted for a few minutes, and few more rounds. Connor knew, he cannot do anything. The last thing that would help their cause would be if he got violent with some drunk humans. He starred down at the table, trying to concentrate on Hanks rambling. After a while, he realised it was weirdly quiet. He finally looked up, to realise Hank stopped talking. He was looking over his shoulder at the men in the next booth. He looked angry. Drunk and angry. „Hank, don´t listen.." Connor started, but was cut off almost immediately. „No Connor, that´s enough." Before Connor could do anything, Hank stood up and walked over to the next booth. „Hank, don´t!" Connor raised his voice, but it was too late. Hank pulled the chubby man out of his seat and punched him right to the face. Connors LED started flashing yellow and he stood up. He reached his arm to Hanks shoulder, but lieutenant pushed him away. „Connor, fuck off!" He shouted at him. The chubby man tried to take advantage of Hanks distraction and hit him over the head with a beer bottle. „You fucking android lover, you are not welcome here anymore!" He said loudly, encouraged by the cheering of his friends. Hank lost his balance, but Connor was quick to catch him. Before it could get any worse, Connor quickly threw money on the table and took Hank outside, accompanied by loud curses and laughter. He sat Hank down on the stairs. The cold night air seemed to help a bit. „Hank you shouldn´t have done that. You´re bleeding." Connor said, frowning. „Let me take care of your wound." He said, reaching to Hanks forehead. „Fuck off Connor!" Hank slapped his hand. „Let´s just go." He said, trying to get up. Connor helped his drunk partner to get on his feet and escorted him to his car. Then he insisted on driving lieutenant home. Hank angrily agreed. At least he realised he´s not fit for driving at this time. That is some kind of progress at least, Connor thought. He drove Hank home, and helped him to his bed. As he was pulling off his shoes, Hank reached for Connors hand. Android looked at him, surprised. At that moment, Hank looked almost kind and loving. The face, Connor remembered from old photos he saw around his house, but never in person. „ I won´t let anyone hurt you ever again, Connor. Do you hear me? As long as I live." Hank looked into his eyes with urgency. Connor felt strange. Someone cares about him. Before he had time to say anything in response, Hank passed out. Connor sat on his bed motionlessly for another few minutes, until he heard loud snores coming from lieutenants throat. Then he swiftly stood up and left.


End file.
